A variety of systems today include valves, and more particularly, actuatable valves assemblies. Many HVAC systems, for example, include actuatable valves such as air dampers, water valves, gas valves, ventilation flaps, louvers, and/or other actuatable valves that help regulate or control the flow of fluid (e.g. liquid or gas) in the HVAC system. Likewise, fire prevention sprinkler systems often include one or more actuatable valves. In yet another example, many buried sprinkler systems include actuatable valves to control irrigation to lawns and other plants in both residential and commercial settings.
In many cases, valve actuators are installed in locations not readily accessible and/or with poor visibility of the valve actuator. For example, in HVAC systems, the valve actuators are often installed overhead so that only the base or lower portion of the actuator is visible at ground level. Alternatively, or in addition, the valve actuators are installed in cramped spaces within walls, behind equipment, or at other relatively inaccessible places. When so installed, it can be difficult for a service technician to determine the position of the actuator during use. This can increase the time, complexity and cost of commissioning, troubleshooting, and/or servicing the HVAC system in the field.